Kingdom Hearts and the 4 sorceresses
by Nobody's Fool though you got
Summary: Rated R for later ch. Someone needs 4 sorceress heartsheartless to rule the universe. Who well stop it? Well it be stopped?
1. Fallen

Disclaimer~I don't own it!!! I swear. Though I want to. I only own two sorceresses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One down three to go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I tried to kill the pain,  
  
But only brought more.  
  
(So much more)  
  
I lay dying,  
  
And I'm pouring  
  
crimson regret, and betrayal.  
  
Evanescence~Tourniquet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was running in the streets of Luca trying to find Wakka in confusion.   
  
'Where the hell is he?' I thought. 'One minute he wanted to ask me something than some black bugs with yellow eyes are attacking.Next thing I know he's gone.'  
  
I hear screams everywhere and I see people fall to the ground. I'm then surounded by some dark creatures. I start double-casting spells at them watching them dissappear instead of turning to pryflies. It's obvous to me that these *things* are not from here. I was starting to get tired.  
  
'Give in,' a voice said in my head.  
  
'Never,' I yelled to the voice.  
  
"Arrrggggg," I said in frustation. For every one I take out four more take it's place.  
  
'You can't fight it,' the voice continued.  
  
'I can, and well,' I thought back.  
  
'It'll consume you in the end,'  
  
'It?'  
  
'The darkness,'  
  
'....'  
  
'You know you belong their. Some where in your mind you know you do.'  
  
"Hah," I laughed out loud.  
  
'It's *so* much easier to give in,'  
  
'But it's funner to fight,' I thought with a smirk.  
  
Soon the creatures surounded me.   
  
'Shit,' I thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Is this a dream?' Sora thought watching it all. He walked right through the heartless to see a women surounded by them. She had a smirk on her face. Than a dark portal formed around her. Than her eyes locked with his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned to the source to see a boy about 16 years of age stairing at me. He wasn't in solid form, he was almost see through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora's veiw of the women was blocked by Sephiroth!!  
  
'What's *he* doing here?' Sora thought.'I thought I killed him!'  
  
From what he saw she was casting spells at him like no tomarrow. He was getting weakened. He than cast a spell and she couldn't cast spells.   
  
'Silence,' he thought.  
  
He bent down and tossed her over his sholder.  
  
"Destory this world," he said in a laugh.  
  
"No!," she cried out. "Yuna! Tidus! Wakka," she said the last word almost a whisper so low he almost missed it.  
  
Sora ran at Sephiroth trying to help her but to advail. he jumped through the portal with the girl.  
  
'One down three to go,' a voice said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! My first Kingdom Hearts story! I'm so happy!! Be nice with the reveiws! I'll make a chapter for every 5 reveiws so fly to me reveiws! If you don't like the story so far than you'll like the next few.... R+R!! 


	2. Torn Love

Disclaimer~I don't own the Kingdom Hearts or *any*   
  
of the Final Fantasy's yet! *Smirks*  
  
:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:  
  
Torn Love  
  
:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
I breathe deep and cry out:   
  
"Isn't something missing?   
  
Isn't someone missing me?"   
  
~~~  
  
I'm all alone.   
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Missing~Evanescence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd Person  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their was heartless running wild through out a very   
  
odd looking place. Chasing people around. As he   
  
looked around he saw a flash of metal that looked   
  
framiliar. As he looked closer he saw Leon!!   
  
'This must be his world,' he thought.  
  
He was protecting a women with a blue sleeveless coat   
  
firing many spells in all direction. Soon they   
  
we're surrounded. But they didn't stop. They'd   
  
rather die. Soon they summoned great looking beasts   
  
which lowered their numbers down a great deal.   
  
Leon was soon on the ground almost out when the   
  
heartless jumped for the girl. Than some how she   
  
disappeared.   
  
"Rinoa?" Loen shouted looking for her.  
  
'That's the girls name? Rinoa,' he thought looking   
  
at Loen's confused face.  
  
Soon he too fell into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So. how'd you like? If you don't like it than don't   
  
review. 


End file.
